


Mom, dad, I was born this way...

by yuutor (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, don't mind my stupidness, i sorted the tags wrong ugh sorry, some of the tags will happen in the next chapter(s) so sorry for the spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yuutor
Summary: Oikawa knows that he's gay +in love with his childhood best friend. How should he tell him? What if Iwaizumi will hate him? How is he gonna come out to his parents? He is so afraid that neither of them will accept him...---I can't write summaries, sorry ಥ_ಥ





	1. Chapter 1

"Goodbye Iwa-chan! We'll see each other tommorow at school!" says Oikawa to his best friend at the school's gate, as he's about to go back to his home.

"Yeah, see you." Iwaizumi replies, going to his own home in the other direction.

God, I'm already missing him, thinks Oikawa. For a while now, Oikawa was feeling... something towards Iwaizumi. Right, something. But what? He started staring at his face, neck, chest, biceps, arms and way more more than usual. He started thinking about Hajime's (probably) soft lips and how would it feel to kiss them... Oh, yeah, Oikawa's in love with him.

"Jeez, Tooru, stop thinking about wierd things..." Oikawa whispers to himself entering his house. "I'm home!" he says.

"Welcome home, son. Do you want to eat dinner now or later?" asks his mom.

His mom was always a cheerful person. Oikawa loved her because, duh, she was his mother. She was almost always by his side when he was feeling upset.

"Thanks, I'll eat later" he smiles at his mom and goes to his room.

Oikawa closes the door behind him and tosses his backpack next to the desk. He's too tired now to do his homework so... He sits down on his bed, takes out his phone from his pocket, just to check his Facebook.

'Iwaizumi Hajime changed his profile picture.'

Oh, dang. He doesn't know if it's just the Snapchat filter but... Woah, Iwaizumi looks so handsome, Oikawa thinks.

"I'm so gay, oh my God..."

He quickly gives the picture a heart reaction, hoping Iwaizumi won't care what he just did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, what do you think about the LGBTQ+ community?" Oikawa asks, munching on his dinner and trying not to look into his mother’s eyes. 

"Eh? What? Where did that come from?" 

"I-I’m just curious!" he quickly explains. 

"Fucking faggots." says Oikawa’s father, stepping into the kitchen. "They all should just die. If you also wanted to ask me that question, that's my answer."  
"To me, it's just not normal" Oikawa’s mother replies. "Gays, lesbians, trans people... I think they should go see a doctor or something... Tooru, don’t be interested in such things." 

"Oh..." 

Oikawa quickly finishes eating and runs back to his room. He locks the door, falls onto the bed, hugs his pillow and cries as quiet as possible.  
He is so fucking upset, but he didn’t want his mother to cheer him up. He didn't want to see his parents. He didn't hate them, he just.... He was just afraid that they wouldn't accept him if they found out about Tooru’s sexuality. 

Oikawa wants someone, who would accept him. And he wants that someone to be his mom, his dad.... and Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi. 

He just cries harder. 

Oikawa right now wants to hug Iwaizumi as tight as he can. He wants to tell him everything. Everything. He wants to cry into his shoulder. He wants to kiss every part of his beautiful body. 

But, fuck, Iwaizumi surely doesn’t feel the same. 

Oikawa really wants to call Iwaizumi and ask him to come over. 

But, he really shouldn’t... 

But... fuck that. 

He takes his phone. 

Tap, tap, tap. 

‘Iwa-chan ❤❤❤ ’ 

And he taps the ‘Call' button. 

"Oikawa? What do you want?" he hears Iwaizumi’s voice. 

"Iwa-chan... c-could you come over to my house?" he really tried to sound normal but... 

"What the fuck, Oikawa? Are you crying?" Oikawa and Iwaizumi were best friends since they were little kids, of course Hajime would know how Tooru sounds when he’s crying. "Hang on there, I’ll be there in a few minutes, okay?" 

‘Call ended'. 

He is so fucking afriad. Just in a few minutes, he’ll tell Iwaizumi about his sexuality, about what happened during dinner, and... about his feeling towards Hajime. 

A few minutes later... 

"Tooru, your best friend came to visit you!" 

"Tell him to come to my room!" Oikawa yells. 

... 

"Oikawa, open the damn door!" he hears Iwaizumi’s voice. 

Ah, he forgot he locked his door. He wipes away the tears, stands up and opens the door. 

"Come in." 

As Iwaizumi walked in his room, he locked the door again. 

"Oikawa, what the hell happened? Who did this to you?!" Iwaizumi yells. 

"Shh, I don’t want my parents to hear." Oikawa replies and hugs Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi hugs him back. Oikawa starts to cry again. 

"Are you okay?" 

"No, Iwa-chan, I'm not okay...." 

"Then what happened?" 

"Iwa-chan... I.... I’m gay.... and I asked my parents what they think about the LGBTQ+ community aand the said all those terrible things..." Oikawa whispers. "Please, don't hate me now..." 

"Of course I don’t hate you, dumbass." 

"I love you, Iwa-chan." 

Oh, he shouldn’t have said that. Iwaizumi is being quiet. Is he mad? He’s too afriad to look at his face. 

"You mean, romantically?" Iwaizumi asks. 

"Yes, I’m sorry..." 

"You don't have to apologize. But... I don't feel the same, sorry." 

Sadness. That was all Oikawa feels right now. He loves Iwaizumi so much, he could even die for him. 

"Don't be upset Oikawa. I know, thanks to me you're feeling even worse, I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 was supposed to be longer, whoops.  
> anyways, thanks for reading and tell me what you thought in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

"It's okay Iwa-chan, it isn't like I wasn't expecting that answer" Oikawa whispers, still crying.

"Should I go?" Iwaizumi asks.

"N-No! Please stay longer for a while..."

Oikawa lets go of his friend and sits down on his bed. Will he and Iwaizumi still be best friends? Or is their friendship over? These thoughts are going through his head.

"What are you thinking about, Oikawa?"

"Are we still best friends, Iwa-chan?"

"Huh? Of course we are, idiot. Just because you're... in love with me doesn't mean we have to break our friendship." Iwaizumi replies and looks at the time on his phone. "It's already this late? Shit... I'm sorry Oikawa, I have to go now. See you at school, bye!"

Iwaizumi unlocks the door and leaves Oikawa alone. Well, he's glad that this day is finally over, but. How will he act tommorow at school?

***

Oikawa sits in the classroom and looks at the window. His teacher is saying some important things he will need at the test tommorow, but he doesn't listen. He and Iwaizumi still didn't met today, and he is kind of relieved.

He loves Iwaizumi and he could look at him even for hours! But it's different now. It isn't like he's scared of looking Iwaizumi in the eyes. Oikawa's strong. It's just, he just wants some distance, hoping that he'll stop loving Hajime.

After 45 minutes, the lesson is finally over. The bell rings and most of the students go to the corridor, some stay at the classroom and play on their phones or do something else.

"Um, Oikawa-san?"

Huh? He looks forward and sees a girl from his class. She has long, curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her face is beautiful, too. Does he remember her name? ... Oh! Her name is Haruka. But what does she want from Oikawa?

"Yes?" Oikawa replies.

"I have something important to tell you. I think I-I'm in love with you. W-Will you be my boyfriend?" she says in a low voice.

Oh, another love confession. There were a lot of girls who were confessing their love to Oikawa. He could tell them all he was gay, but they could tell it to the whole school and everyone would just laugh at Oikawa.

"O-Oh, is that so? Sorry, but no. I'm already in love with someone else. Sorry." Oikawa answers, trying to look sorry.

"... It's okay, sorry for bothering you." she smiles, but Oikawa knows that she's really upset right now.

The girl runs out of the classroom.

***

During volleyball practise Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn't say a word to each other.

After practise, when everyone except Tooru and Hajime got home...

"Oikawa, are you alright?" Iwaizumi asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes, i wrote this on my old laptop and i'm rarely using it so,,, yeah


End file.
